Hearts Series Omake and Panel
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: What happens to Anna and her gang of OC friends when not related to the game? Well, there are a lot of stories to tell and so many questions to ask. Anna and her friends don't just explore Disney worlds, they explore all worlds and we're here to look at their adventures or if you want, ask the characters questions. So sit back, relax, and hopefully have a few good laughs.
1. Omake Chapter 1: Labyrinth

Crystal: hey everyone! (comes in with a new girl and two others)

Nihil: huh? Oh hey guys!

Haley: you know them?

Anna: Yep, we've been talk to each other for a while now.

Crystal: guys, this is Alexfuji18 and her ocs Tian and Yue.

Grace: nice to meet you guys.

Yue: The feeling's mutual. ^-^

Tian: Eh… what're we doing here?

Alexfuji18: Something special.

Crystal: yes, presenting the Hearts Series Omake and Panel! (Dramatic pose with fire works in the background)

Anna: okay, since when did we get a panel?

Crystal: well, I thought it would be a good idea for fans to ask questions to you guys if needed. Call it a stress outlet if you will. Anyway, Alex here is my personal guest tonight since she and her OCs helped me with the first of many omake chapters.

Nihil: you mean...

Crystal: yep, The Labyrinth chapter!

Grace: Labyrinth?

Haley: you mean with David Bowie?

Crystal: that's right and these are our lucky OCs to brave that new world! (spotlight goes on Anna, Nihil, Yue, and Tian in their dresses)

Anna: hey! I thought I burnt this! (looks angry as she looks at her dress as Nihil blushes when Taios sees her and goes to her)

Tian: At least you're not always bearing your midriff.

Alexfuji18: Unfortunate accident, I assure you.

Tian: Repeatedly?

Yue: Oh, hush, it happens.

Crystal: still you guys look great.

Anna: I look like a birthday cake!

Crystal: anyway, to the disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Labyrinth. Alexfuji18 only owns Tian and Yue and Kuroi even though he's mentioned. I own Anna, Nihil, the mysterious dark girl. And InfiniteStories owns Mirath and Taios though he's only mentioned. Thanks for coming and please, no flames! And for anyone who may be confused, this chapter actually will take place in KH2 after the whole Atlantica chapter.

* * *

The Labyrinth (with Tian and Yue)

I sighed as I finished my journal entry before getting up from my desk. Really, there's not much to do right now. Chip and Dale said they'd cook soup for us since Sora and the others are still sore from swimming for days in Atlantica. Only Nihil and I were able to walk normally but mostly from all the Curaga spells and potions I had but even that made me a little sick. Still, how Nihil recovered so quickly I'll never know.

"Hey Anna!" I looked to see Nihil holding a DVD case and grinning. "I forgot Taios gave this to you as a present. Like a late birthday present."

"What?" I really don't trust Taios when it comes to these things.

"Yeah, he thought you may like it." Nihil said, handing it to me.

"_Labyrinth_ with David Bowie, okay. I haven't seen this in years."

"I know." Nihil said moving a cupboard door to review a TV... wait.

"When did we get that?" I asked, as Nihil shrugged.

"I think Cid or Yen Sid added it. Whoever did, I'm grateful now... lets watch the movie."

"Right." I cheered, as I put the movie in but I should've known it was too good to be true. Like one of my old favorite movies would be here without a reason; either that or Taios is getting revenge for me calling him emo all the time. Thank you whoever wanted to mess with my life. The moment the screen turned on, the floor below us seemed to vanish and Nihil and I fell down this hole that popped out of nowhere. And like everything, I handled it with the bravery of the Destiny Keeper that I am; I screamed like a little girl.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" We landed hard on a dirt ground on a hill in a field. "Nihil, you said the movie was a present from Taios right?" I said, feeling anger rise in me and I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Um... yes?" Nihil said with a sheepish smile.

"I'm gonna kill him..." I growled, if he's really behind this; oh he'll pay. I looked around, really this place seems familiar and then I saw a huge labyrinth in the distance. "This please... don't tell me..."

"What?" Nihil asked, looking at the labyrinth and gasped. But to my surprise, two other voices came near.

"What happened? Did something happen to the islands?"

"I don't think so... it was kind of like..." Wait, that voice. I remember it, even though we've met a while ago when my memories were falling apart.

"Who's there?!" Nihil yelled, summoning her two keyblades.

"Wait, it can't be..." I said, stopping her.

"Huh? ... No way... Anna!" At once two girls came into view. One girl was dressed in all blue and had short black hair and green eyes; multiple ear piercings were evident on her ears. Next to her was a girl dressed in white and red; her face was the same as the other girl but it was evident they were related since they had the same eyes but this girl's hair was long and tied in a side ponytail. But, the girl in blue...

"No way! Tian!" I grinned widely; it was Tian the girl I met in Narnia and befriended. "Its good to see you again!"

"Huh?" Nihil asked, confused. "Is this the girl you met in Narnia?"

"Yeah." I said, cheerfully.

"You must be Nihil, I'm Tian." Tian said, smiling to Nihil.

"Uh... Sis...?" The girl in white and red asked, I'm guessing she's Yue since she looks so much like Tian but I can tell the difference at once. I can feel the light in her and I'm sure Nihil could feel it too.

"Oh." Tian locked arms with Yue. "This is my sister, Yue." I knew it.

"Ah, I see, nice to meet you Yue." I said, smiling as Nihil looked confused.

"Um... me still running on confused one what's going on?" Nihil pointed out, looking at us. Yue looked just as lost next to her sister.

"I don't really understand either..."

"Didn't I tell you about Narnia... sorry, I kind of lost track on what I have and haven't told you." Tian said to her sister sheepishly.

"Anyway, my name is Anna, Destiny Keeper and light of Kingdom Hearts." I said, with a small smile.

"I'm Nihil, Anna's protector/assistant, and clone." Nihil said, looking a little more comfortable.

"So how did you guys get here? We were watching a movie on the gummi ship, a portal opened, and ended up here." I said, as the twins looked at each other.

"We were just walking on the beach, I was trying to convince Yue to let me teach her to swim..."

"I'm doing fine without that skill." Yue pointed out.

"Then this bright light shone, then here we are." Tian finished.

"Why do I get the feeling Mirath is behind this?" Nihil asked, as I stared at Nihil.

"You mean the one who created that Dark Lunar? But isn't she working for that Paradox guy?" I asked, as Nihil nodded. I'm sure that Dark Lunar has a name but whenever I ask Nihil about it, she gets mad and shuts up.

"Yeah."

"But come on, like she would really be here." Nihil gave me a dull look at this.

"Anna, she tried to do the same thing she did to Lunar to me!" Nihil yelled, angry.

"This won't be good if she really is behind this and Yue and I are here." I said, looking to Yue. I mean, being beings connected to Kingdom Hearts, I think people coming after us is a normal thing now.

"Why, what'll happen?" Tian asked, worried.

"Sis, don't worry about me right now, let's just find out where we are." Yue pointed out calmly. I'm liking her more and more.

"Mirath is the one who created the darkness in Lunar and created a being inside her." I said, explained a bit.

"Still, I think I know where we are." Nihil said and she looked to me. She had my memories so she knows what I know and we probably were thinking the same thing.

"The _Labyrinth_ movie." Nihil and I said and really I'm mad.

"Again, I'm gonna get Taios for this."

"Anna..." Nihil said, looking annoyed.

"Well, who else would bring us here? It can't be Jareth... I mean, sure he was kind of..." I had to stop and blush. I forgot, if we're in _Labyrinth_ then that means he and his balls are here.

"Anna, calm down. You look really red now." Nihil said, patting my head as my face turned red.

"A movie called _Labyrinth_, eh." Tian said, looking interested.

"I take it we're in _Labyrinth_ then?" Yue said, as Nihil nodded.

"Should we be expecting a minotaur? Is there a ball of thread?" Tian said, looking around.

"Well, no." I said, shaking my head. If only it was that simple. "It's different than that." Out of nowhere the sound of someone clapping their hands came and we looked to see a woman dressed in clothes like Master Xehanort but looked about maybe in her mid thirties.

"Glad all of you could make it here." The woman said, smirking as Nihil growled.

"You!" Nihil glared hatefully at the woman. "I still need to get you back after what you did in Nottingham and everything you did!" Wait, that means...

"No way! You're Mirath?!" This is Taios's aunt? Okay, it's official, Taios will be the end of me.

"Correct, little Anna." Mirath said, looking at me amused. Instantly, Yue grabbed Tian's arm in fear as Tian summoned her keyblade. Still, Mirath ignored Tian and just focused on Nihil. "Oh, I'm flattered that you remember me, Nihil. As for the reason why all of you are here, its because we're all going to play a little game."

"Game?" I asked. I wasn't expecting this.

"Why yes, Anna. A game of survival." Mirath said before turning her gaze to Yue. "But it must be hard for someone like you, little fragment."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Nihil yelled and I can see she was resisting charging at Mirath.

"You're going through me before you get to her." Tian growled, pointing her keyblade at Mirath. I gotta say she's cool like that; she's able to face down a being of darkness without flinching or knowing how powerful the being may be; then again that may be a good thing at times.

"Sis, don't..." Yue whispered, worried.

"Hold it, remember you're here for a game." Mirath said, ignoring the keyblade pointed dangerously at her. "If you win, I'll leave this world and never return to this place. Lose, and all of your hearts will belong to me. Of course, without Taios, you can never hope to win."

"We can take you any day." Nihil growled but Mirath looked amused.

"... Is Jareth here by any chance?" I asked, hiding my blush. Tian and Yue looked confused at this and really I don't blame them. Maybe that's actually a blessing since they don't know about what happens down there.

"Why yes, but not the same Jareth you know." Mirath said, before going into a dark corridor.

"What did she mean by that?" I asked, as Nihil shrugged.

"Well, Mirath loves to mess with worlds. She really messed with Robin Hood's world after all." Nihil said, her arms crossed and still looking mad.

"But Jareth, he's the king of this place. I can't see him changing." I pointed out, I can't see him working for Mirath of all people.

"Who?" Yue asked, confused.

"Jareth, the goblin king and..." I started blushing madly. Damn him and his tight pants!

"Anna had a crush on him for a few months when she was thirteen." Nihil pointed out, smirking.

"Nihil! I love Riku, okay!" I screamed as she smirked.

"Call it revenge."

"Hm, now I'm curious." Yue said, interested. No normal girl can resist Jareth at first, he's so crazy he's hot!

"I thought you had eyes for Kuroi?" Tian asked.

"Like you didn't have a crush on Wesley despite..." Yue stopped looking to me then her twin. "Wait, did she say Riku?"

"Long story." Tian said, shrugging. Yeah, it'll take forever to really explain the whole dimension bits. But I still have Jareth on the brain.

"Well anyway, lets hurry." I said, hiding my remaining blush. "My guess is we have to go through the labyrinth." We looked to the huge labyrinth to see the castle beyond the goblin city at the center of the labyrinth.

"Do we have a time limit too?" Nihil asked, and really that's a good point. Sarah had a thirteen-hour time limit and we may have to deal with that too. Sadly, no Jareth to explain so we just have to guess for now.

"I don't think so but if so... We'll need to get this done within thirteen hours. Let's hurry." I said, and the four of us went down to the labyrinth.

"How hard could getting through this be? Four head are better than one, right?" Yue pointed out as walked down to the labyrinth.

"I dunno, just make it through the labyrinth, it seems too simple." Tian pointed out and really I wanted to tell her what's inside the labyrinth but to be honest; I don't remember this movie too well. I remember Kingdom Hearts well because I play it all the time. I've only watched Labyrinth a few times because my friend owns it and we'd watch it on movie days or sleepovers. As we got down to the labyrinth and we saw a familiar face. Hoggle, the dwarf, was doing his job of spraying fairies. Normally, I would be against this but I remembered fairies here aren't that nice.

"Hey." I said, making Hoggle jump and look at us.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at each of and really I get why. We kind of stand out without strange clothes that made Sarah's outfit seem normal.

"I'm Nihil, this is Anna, Yue, and Tian." Nihil introduced. "Can we get into the labyrinth?"

"Oh there." Hoggle said pointing to a door that wasn't there a second ago. It really seemed like Hoggle didn't want anything to do with us; I wonder what's wrong. Still, we had more things to deal with and the most important was the labyrinth itself.

"One thing I hate about this place, nothing is as it seems." I said and we entered the labyrinth to see only two paths; left or right. "Um... Which way?" I asked looking to the others. I knew I should've bought this movie while it was on sale.

"Maybe we should flip a coin?" Yue suggested but Tian look straight to me.

"Anna, can't you use your glider to see over this place?" Actually that's a good idea. The walls are made out of stone and should do anything if I try to cheat a little. But it seems too easy.

"Well..." I turned Lunar Wish into a glider and soared up but the walls had other plans. As I got into the air, it was like rocks were piling up on the walls and before I knew it; the walls seemed to rise higher than I could fly. "Okay... Mirath upgraded the place."

"That's Mirath for you." Nihil sighed, as I landed back down.

"Maybe we should go in one direction and see where that leads." Tian said but Yue shook her head.

"And if we do have a time limit, that could waste our time." Yue reasoned.

"But what other options do we have?" Tian argued, and I have to agree with them. We don't have time to waste but we have to take risks. But I have some memories, it may help.

"From what I can remember about this place, things are not as they seem." I said, looking to my friends. "It's best if we at least keep a hand on a wall in case there's a hidden entrance."

"Yeah, I remember that one." Nihil said, looking a bit more confident. "But it's kind of hard since everything looks the same."

"All right then." Tian said, and we walked down the path to our right. I'm not sure how fast time goes in this place since the sun doesn't seem to move so I'm guessing it was after an hour of walking, Tian fell to the side to reveal another path. "Found it." She said simply. It was another path that lead either left or right. Back to square one all over again.

"Um... lets see... left or right...?" I said, looking at the two paths.

"I think right." Nihil said, and I looked to her. I can't see how she could be confident. Maybe her memories were better than mine. But I have to ask...

"Why?"

"I'm trying to remember the movie from your memories but they're fuzzy." Nihil said, shrugging.

"Good point. I haven't seen the movie in a long time." I said, trying to think back on the times I watched the movies but nothing. "Urgh! I can't think!" I felt like ripping my hairs out in angst. I can remember Kingdom Hearts stuff to the letter yet I can't remember a movie!

"Maybe we should go right," Yue said, looking certain, "that's the only clue we have right now." We walked on and to an area that really felt like a labyrinth. Different paths leading to either dead ends or to where we were going; all the while I can hear music from the castle. It's probably Jareth singing and dancing to his song, 'Dance Magic Dance'. I was pretty tempted to dance to the echoes of the song but didn't; I never did like dancing in front of people and with Tian, Nihil, and Yue around it'll be pretty embarrassing. Nihil and Yue were talking to each other behind Tian and I and I could barely hear them. I manage to hear Nihil telling Yue about me complaining about her dating Taios and I yelled back, 'Because he's an emo jerk!'. Just because I'm fine with Taios dating Nihil, doesn't mean I can't complain when I feel like he's wrong. After Nihil told him Yue about the whole Harlow bit, I called back to them.

"You guys may wanna keep up. The walls have a mind of their own."

"I still don't get it. The walls moving by themselves?" Nihil asked, as she and Yue came to us.

"Well, this is a magic filled place." I said, and really I doubt even my magic would make a dent in the walls.

"So this might not be like it was in that movie you mentioned?" Yue asked, as I nodded.

"Surprised?" Tian asked, and really I didn't know how to answer that. Thankfully, Nihil did.

"Well, again Mirath like to mess with things but..." Nihil's eyes widen and we looked behind us to see the path we came from had closed like it was never there. "This place is messed up already."

"And so far no Jareth." I said but I wasn't sure if I was happy about that or not. Still, I know one thing I was feeling: worried. "Hope nothing happened to him."

"Anna, you have a boyfriend." Nihil said, rolling her eyes.

"What? I'm being serious here." I said, shaking my head. "Since we entered, we've seen hide nor hair nor balls in this case, of the goblin king even though we're in his labyrinth. I thought he would've enjoyed messing with us."

"Is it possible that they just teamed up?" Tian asked. "They could be plotting together and Mirath's the only one making herself known for the time being."

"I doubt it." Nihil said, instantly. "Mirath is sadist; plain and simple."

"Besides, I usually see Jareth as someone who works alone or have his servants do the work." I pointed out before muttering. "I just hope I don't fangirl squee when I see him."

"Point is, they both like to work alone." Nihil said, hopefully didn't hear my muttering. "And besides, if we don't win maybe Mirath has other plans. I mean, working with Jareth? I think he's a ladies man." I blushed madly; thinking about him. No, I mustn't squee.

"Now I'm curious." Tian said, and I stopped blushing.

"What happened to Wesley?" Yue asked, smirking which seemed odd to me. She seemed innocent and kind so the smirk made me think of Tian. Guess they really are twins.

"Accents are sexy, okay!" Tian argued back with a slight blush on her face.

"I know, right." I said, but Nihil just rolled her eyes.

"Am I the only one not swayed here?" She asked, half exasperating, half really asking.

"I can't help it." I said, crossing my arms. "When I was thirteen the whole, 'just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave' bit kind of won me."

"Do I need to smack you back to sanity? That's usually your job or Lunar's." Nihil said, as I smiles sheepishly. I just gotta keep thinking about Riku and I should be fine. We kept walking and really, I'm surprise at the lack of enemies or Heartless, even a Nobody would be nice. With Narnia I could understand since it had its own army of evil creatures, but I can't see the goblin puppets fighting.

"It's been quiet for awhile. Are you sure there aren't any enemies here?" Tian asked.

"Apart from Jareth, who will try and stall us as most as possible, then no." I said, shaking my head.

"Mirath is probably just watching this with some popcorn and a soda." Nihil said, crossing her arms and she seemed actually relieved that she wasn't doing anything to us. We looked ahead and I'm starting to get annoyed by this labyrinth. The path ahead of us was gone and replaced by two doors and these two creatures that remind me of playing cards. Each had two heads, one on the bottom and the other on top and they even had different colors; one was red and the other was blue. This part I kind of remember mostly because when I watched it, it made my brain really hurt.

"Oh man, this part always got me stuck." I said, looking at the two guards.

" 'ello. You heading to the castle in the center of the labyrinth?" The bottom head of the red card asked.

"Yes." Nihil said, nodding.

"Well, you're in luck. One of these doors leads you all straight to the center of the labyrinth and the other leads to..." The other guard made a dramatic noise that really sounds silly to me, "certain death."

"I know, and one of you always tells the truth and the other always lies." I said, looking between them. "We can only ask one of you a question though to find out which is which." I tried to think about this but really, I never got this even though my teacher back in middle school told me the answer one time.

"Can't you remember the movie?" Nihil asked me and I shrugged.

"That's the thing, I'm a _Kingdom Hearts_ otaku." I pointed out, feeling useless. "I haven't seen Labyrinth in about nearly two years."

"Then let's just ask them something obvious." Tian suggested. "The one that tells the truth will tell us the obvious answer."

"And the liar will lie about it." Yue finished. Wow, they are twins. But they do have a point.

"Hm... good idea." I said, smiling.

"But doesn't the question have to be about the direction?" Nihil asked.

"Yes!" The two guards yelled and they sound pretty annoyed.

"Okay, we get it. Don't yell." Nihil said, covering her ears.

"Then we'll just ask them which way is the right way. The same should apply." Yue suggested and I nodded.

"Okay." I went to the Red Guard since he was the closest to me. "Would he," I pointed to the blue guard, "say this way leads to the castle?"

"Um... yes?" The Red Guard said, uncertain.

"So then..."

"The other door leads to the castle and this one leads to death... I think..." I said, but I sure wasn't confident.

"Maybe we should've just flipped a coin." Tian offered, probably noticing I wasn't really sure even now which way we should go.

"Or one of us could just go through?" Yue added in.

"No, it's probably better to stick together." I have to agree with Tian. This place isn't a good place to get separated in. Nihil, though as brave as she is, didn't seem to think since she opened the door behind the blue guard.

"Yeah, with the four of us we..." But the floor below her opened and she fell through a trap door. Thank goodness for good reflects because I quickly grabbed her hand as she held onto the opening.

"Nihil."

"Yeah?"

"Remember the buddy system; don't go off on your own. Especially in this..." But a powerful yank brought Nihil down and I kind of fell in after her. It wasn't pretty though, I mean I was being held upside down by a bunch of hands on the walls and wearing a skirt this isn't fun at all. "Ahhhh! Not these things!" Really, they say they're helping hands, but they're perverts! I could see Tian and Yue checking the hole from above but were pulled in by the hands. "Annoying, helping, hands!" I yelled, trying to swat the hands away from my skirt even though I'm wearing pants under the skirt.

"Anna, not helping." Nihil said, bored as she just sat there but the hands weren't messing with her.

"Well, I'm not exactly comfortable in a tube of hands!" I yelled, struggling against the hands.

"So, which way do you want to go? A face made of hands asked.

"What? Up or down?" Nihil asked.

"Yes, which one?" Another hand face said.

"Anything to get your hands off my legs." I groaned, which was a bad idea I think.

"She chose down!"

"She chose down? Ha!" The hands laugh and I knew what I did wrong.

"Oh crap…" At once, the hands let go of me, I fell down the hole, and landed with a hard thud. A minute later, Tian joined me at the bottom of the hole.

"I hate those things." Tian groaned, as I got up.

"Ow, Tian? You okay?" I asked, summoning Lunar Wish and quickly summoned a bit of light to see we were in the oubliette. Just as I noticed the plank to make the door,

"Yeah…" Tian looked around too, noticing the rocky walls, "are we under the labyrinth or is this part of it?" Yue and Nihil dropped in but landing better than Tian or me could; then again those hands are nice with them.

"Hmm… This is an oubliette." I explained, still looking around, I've only seen oubliettes in books and in this movie, "I read about these places. They're used in labyrinths and castles to place prisoners in and let them rot."

"Yeah, not a happy place." Nihil said, crossing her arms.

"But…" I waited for a certain person and sure enough…

"Oh, guess you got light." Hoggle said, appearing from a door that just formed.

"Where did you come from?!" Nihil shouted, shocked.

"The labyrinth entrance. Where else?" Hoggle said, simply.

"No, how'd you get down…. Never mind." Tian said, as Hoggle shrugged.

"Well, I know a shortcut out of the whole labyrinth." Hoggle said, but we stared at him.

"No way, we're leaving this challenge. We can't afford to lose." I said, but smirked. "I know how to get out."

"You do?" Nihil asked, confused.

"Yep, and really Hoggle, what if we tell Jareth you showed us the way?" At once Hoggle looked pale.

"You wouldn't."

"Well, if you can take us as far as you can to the castle, then I'll keep my mouth shut." I said, smiling.

"Okay, fine." Hoggle huffed. "I don't wanna end up in the bog of eternal stench." He quickly set the door up and opened it into a passageway. "Now come on." Hoggle muttered going into the path.

"Well, that was easy." I said but Nihil looked shocked.

"You blackmailed him…"

"So?" I asked, Nihil just stared wide-eyed.

"Just… wow." Nihil gasped, half amazed, half horrified. Then again, I've never really blackmailed anyone; I kind of took a leaf out of Penelope's book.

"Well, how else are we supposed to find our way out?" Tian reasoned but Yue looked concerned.

"Yeah, but what about this Jareth guy finds out about this? Hoggle could get in real trouble."

"And everything could be trouble if we don't get out." Tian argued back to her sister. "Ends justify the means."

"She's right." I said, looking to everyone. Nihil just sighed and we followed after Hoggle. As we walked, these faces on the wall kept saying not to go down the path in different and dramatic ways.

"Don't worry, they're just here to trick people. Make them think they're going the wrong way." Hoggle said, but I noticed a crystal ball rolling on the floor and down a different path.

"Uh oh…"

"What the…" Tian muttered and she and Yue followed the ball.

"Guys, wait up!" I yelled and Nihil and I ran after them to see a figure in the shadows as the ball went to it.

"Well, what do we have here?" Then out of the shadows came none other than Jareth. "I see you're helping again, Headwart."

"Hoggle." Hoggle corrected, as Nihil crossed her arms examining Jareth.

"I don't see anything good looking about him." Nihil said calmly but I was blushing like mad next to her.

"Now, how are you ladies enjoying my labyrinth?" Jareth said, coming close to us.

"Ah…um…" Tian attempted to say something but joined me, blushing like crazy. Not many females can resist Jareth's tight pants.

"Just fine." Yue said, simply. In my head, I keep thinking, 'don't squee, Anna. Don't squee…'.

"It's a piece of cake." Nihil said confidently, but Hoggle face palmed. Wait, didn't Sarah do the same thing? And that lead to…

"Um… We may need to start running." I muttered, worried.

"Really? Then how about upping the stakes?" Jareth said and a clock appeared but it started to move fasted as Jareth moved his finger.

"But that's…" Yue gasped.

"Well, your friend here did say it was a piece of cake." Jareth said smirking at Nihil but now my blush was really gone. Our time limit just got really short now.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" I screamed, angry and annoyed at this goblin king.

"Okay, that really isn't fair!" Nihil shouted, glaring at Jareth, who just smirked.

"So the labyrinth is a piece of cake is it? Well, lets see if you enjoy this little spice." He summoned a crystal ball and threw it into the shadows. A low rumbling came and I knew at once what was coming.

"Oh on, the cleaner!"

"Run for it!" Nihil screamed and we ran down the hall, the cleaner behind us.

"You just had to say it was a piece of cake!" I yelled at Nihil, who was running madly.

"Sorry!" I screamed, trying not to trip over the stuff on the floor. Yue summoned what seemed like a bowsword and shot a couple of arrows at it but it just ricochet off.

"There's gotta be a place we can hide until it passes!" Tian yelled, but thankfully I remember this part.

"I remember this part! Down the hall, there should be a door! We just need to break it down!" I yelled as Nihil nodded.

"Then lets go!" Nihil yelled, picking up Hoggle and we quickly sprinted down the hall. I summoned Lunar Wish and quickly slashed the door open and we got inside before the cleaner got to us.

"Okay, thank you for slight memories of this place." I sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, but really? How can you have a crush on that guy?" Nihil asked, me as I blushed. I know I'm dating Riku but I can't help it; I liked Jareth growing up too… I just grew out of that phase and still loved Riku. Tian thankfully kind of said what I was thinking.

"Well, can't really blame her for that… I mean, a man who wears pants that tight has gotta know where he has it." Tian said, the blush still on her face. Or maybe she was red from running but I doubt it.

"What happens to 'accents are sexy'?" Yue asked.

"Riku doesn't have an accent." Tian reasoned.

"Agreed!" I cheered, as Nihil sighed.

"Looks like we're the only sane ones here today, Yue." Nihil said, looking to Yue.

"Hey! I can't help it. Guys with accents are hot." I reasoned as Hoggle groaned.

"Wait, you girls like Jareth? Good luck then."

"Why?" Nihil asked.

"Most girls are able to resist him but… never mind." Hoggle said, shaking his head. "If I say anymore, I'll be thrown into the bog of eternal stench."

"Right." I said, looking to a nearby latter. "Lets get going. We have only a few more hours left." So with that, we started climbing. I'm glad I have pants now.

"Did you see how man hours we have left?" Tian asked, below me as we climbed.

"Well, how long were in in the labyrinth before we ended up in the oubliette?" Yue asked.

"Couldn't have been more than a couple of hours." Tian answered.

"I'm not sure, I don't think time passes normally here." I said.

"Probably, it lood like it's still sunny." Nihil said and we got out to see a familiar area. "Huh?"

"Were we here before?" I asked, looking around at the grass walls. Yeah we did pass this area; I'm sure of it.

"You mean we just went in a circle?" Tian asked, as she and Yue climbed out.

"That's the labyrinth for ye." Hoggle said, brushing dust off his pants.

"Okay, that was a damn mess!" I yelled out in frustration. Really, all we did was walk and run around in circles! We're nowhere even close to finding the castle!

"Hoggle… you know you're a way around this place right?" Nihil asked, as Hoggle moved away from us looking a little scared and annoyed.

"No way! I'm not going through this again!" Hoggle yelled before quickly running away from us and holding his jewel pouch at his hip.

"Again?" I asked, as the realization hit me. "Does that mean Sarah already went through here? Maybe that's why Jareth even agreed to trap us here." At once, my mind filled with ideas and reasons on why Jareth would work with Mirath. I got an answer yet I had even more questions.

"Any time you wanna fill us in, please do." Nihil said, and I looked to her and the others. I keep forgetting Nihil is back and even then she can't read my mind. Also, Tian and Yue are here and they have no idea what's going on in this place; I really gotta tell them about the movie then.

"Yeah, this doesn't sound like any movie we've seen." Yue said, looking to Tian.

"The fact that most of the movies we've seen were exports might have something to do with that…" Tian muttered but I can hear her clearly.

"Well, this is an old movie and does have an occult following," I started, as they looked to me, "but it seems like we're in the aftermath of the movie. The main character, Sarah, who Jareth fell in love with during her time here, denied him and won. If anything, maybe the reason why he agreed to all of this is because his pride has been hurt." It seems like the most logical reason for all of this; I mean, who would willing work of a being of darkness so easily?

"So, he's just gonna form a harem?" Nihil asked, and I had to fight off a little kick to the stomach. That sounded odd; no way will I ever be a part of a harem!

"That, I have no idea." What I wanted to see was, 'Hell no!'

"Why not?" Tian asked, crossing her arms. "Yue's just a comatose body without her heart."

"Couldn't walk without assistance for a few weeks when my heart returned." Yue muttered, but I didn't say anything.

"And the loss of mine might bring her back…." Tian said, placing a hand over her heart. I really don't think we'll have to resort to that.

"Wait, you really think he wants a harem?!" Nihil asked, horrified and one of the rare few times I'm happy she's with Taios. She'll never want to be a part of someone's harem but I had to slap myself back to sense.

""Well, think about it, Mirath has it out for both of you. She said herself if we lose, she's after our hearts. And some of us could leave behind a body instead of becoming a Heartless, and if that's the case, it might revive my Nobody. Not sure about Yue's though…" Come to think of it; Tian is right. I'll leave behind my dead body if my heart is gone and I have no idea what'll happen to Nihil. Will she fade, will she just die like me, or will she get a Heartless and a Nobody?

"You said he has a wounded pride, so why not?" Yue pointed out.

"You got a point, Still, why Jareth of all people." I said, scratching my head. "I can think of a whole book of people who'd want to work with Mirath."

"Maybe Jareth is using Mirath." Nihil suggested. "If I'm right, this place is Jareth's domain and he has more power here than anyone else." I wasn't sure what to say but, to my surprise Lunar appeared by us, looking serious.

"Than and knowing Mirath, she's probably only doing this to mess not only with us, but Jareth as well." Lunar said, her arms crossed with stern look.

"How'd you figure that?" I asked.

"Well, she did turn the enemy and ruler of one world into her personal footstool, so I wouldn't be surprised." Lunar said, shrugging.

"Damn it," I sighed slumping over, "Mirath is hard to read!"

"In any case," Tian said, her arms crossed, "we should probably get out of this place first. Even if we end up losing, we can't make it easy, can we?"

"Right." I said, nodding. "Like I'm gonna die at the hands of that woman."

"Good." Lunar said, smiling approvingly. "Now we have to hurry, you guys only have less than seven hours to get to the castle."

"Wait, how do you know the time?" Nihil asked, as Lunar shrugged.

"Estimating."

"Okay." I said and Lunar turned into a ball of light and went back inside me. "Well, we don't have much time to lose. As long as we have the castle in sight, we should be able to get there." So, the four of us continued through the labyrinth; this time taking a different way since we didn't want to see those card guards again.

"Where does this end exactly? In the castle?" Yue asked, after a while.

"Yep, usually when this happens a girl wishes a younger sibling, most commonly a baby, away to the Goblin Kingdom." I stated. "They get the chance to either forget the baby or rescue it by going through the labyrinth and getting to the castle at the center of the labyrinth."

"But we didn't wish anyone away." Nihil pointed out.

"I know, which is why I think Mirath bribed Jareth with something." I said, and I realized something. "Because if we lose, we're Mirath's but…."

"What?" Nihil asked.

"Mirath never said what she'd do to our hearts. I get she would've want to get us but why let us summon our weapons?" I asked, looking at the others.

"What about the fact that Yue and I ended up here?" Tian asked.

"Well, she knew about me so…"

"Um… hate to break it to you but she knows everyone." Nihil said, shaking her head. "Taios has been trying to track her down for eons. She's over three thousand years old by now."

"Nihil, I don't think that's it." I said, but maybe she was right. I don't know much about Mirath but if she has more knowledge than Taios, and I have to admit he has a lot more knowledge than I do, then Mirath may know about the light fragments.

"I'm just trying to see a reason here." Nihil said, seriously. "All this time, she's been working to make Taios miserable…."

"I get that, maybe she wanted other people to mess with. She does get bored easily." Nihil said, and I nodded.

"Hate to see what'd happen if she teamed up with Agana…" Tian said, and I think I remember she mentioned her in Narnia.

"That Heartless lady?" Yue asked.

"Yep." Tian said, nodding and Nihil shuddered in fear.

"Crazy Heartless with crazy time lady."

"It'll be the end of everything we know." I said, looking up at the sky. I don't want to think of what'll happen if they really do end up meeting. It's a scary thought.

"Considering Agana's abilities…"

"Maybe it's an optical illusion, but does it see like we're getting any closer?" Yue asked, cutting off her sister as we looked to the castle. But the castle didn't look any closer than before, if not it looked further than before.

"Sadly, no." I said, sadly.

"Do you guys here that?" Nihil asked. I listened but I couldn't hear a thing.

"I don't hear anything." Tian pointed out but Yue cupped her hands around her ear.

"Yeah… something's coming…" Yue whispered, but it can't be so bad. I hope at least. My prayers were answered though, as we turned a corner and saw a furry monster.

"Ludo!" I cheered.

"Who?" Nihil asked, clearly confused. Tian had a look kind of a mix between awe and 'what the heck is that', Yue just cooed though.

"Aww!" she cheered and really I can't blame her. Ludo was a big softy and I liked him a lot in the movie. I mean, the thing and control rocks and use them for anything. Still Ludo looked confused to see us but then again the only human he seems to have met was Sarah.

"Huh?" Ludo asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Anna, this is Nihil, Yue, and Tian." I said, kindly.

"Friends?" Ludo asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, you wouldn't by any chance know hoe to get through the labyrinth?" I asked, and to my surprise Ludo nodded.

"Yes."

"Why do I get the feeling it's going to be the same route as Sarah's?" Nihil said, looking up to the sky with a slight tired look.

"Ah, don't say that Nihil." Yue said, smiling a little. "I'm sure Ludo has good intentions!"

"Now I'm starting to wish Hayate was with us…" Tian muttered. Who Hayate was, I have no idea and it's not the time to ask.

"Okay, I remember this from the movie." I said and turned to see to doors with the weird looking knockers them.

"Oh, I know this one." Nihil said, knocking on a door and it opened. "Come on." But Ludo shook his head.

"Ludo, no go."

"Huh?" I noticed Ludo was shaking a little. "You're scared to go in?" Thinking about it, when Ludo went through the door, he fell through a trap so no one really knew what happened to him.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing happens to you." Yue said, comforting the furry creature.

"Yeah, between the four of us, we're armed to the teeth." Tian pointed out and really she's right. Still, if we're going into the forest… we may meet _those_ things.

"It'll be okay." I said, and I took his hand and we entered through the door into a dark looking forest but its not as bad as the forest from the Dwarf Woodlands.

"Okay, not as creepy as Snow White's forest." Nihil muttered, yep she's my clone.

"Well, the trees did attack so really this is nothing, right Ludo? Ludo?" I turned around to see Ludo was gone. How did that happen?! I was just holding his hand!

"Seriously? How hard is it to lose something like that?" Tian asked, shocked.

"Ludo? Come on, it's okay!" Yue called out, but still no sign of Ludo. But then the sound of sticks hitting each other filled the silence.

"Oh no… I remember this scene." I gasped, in horror and looking to Nihil, she had no idea what this means. "We gotta run now!"

"Why?" Nihil asked, as I grabbed her arm to drag her.

"Big lipped alligator moment!" I yelled, hoping Nihil would understand me.

"Big what?" Tian asked, confused.

"Big lipped alligator moment…" Nihil answered.

"Things just pop out of no where and doesn't make sense." I said, tugging the three away. "Lets just get out of here before…" But the clicking sound seemed right next to us. "Too late…" At once the fire gang came out and started to sing and set a fire pit.

"What the…" Tian asked, shocked.

"Run, it's the fire gang!" I screamed in fear.

"What the heck are those things?!" Yue screamed, looking really freaked out as a member of a fire gang took off his leg and started to play golf.

"Freaky!" Tian yelled, I gotta get everyone out of here before the fire gang tries to take our heads off!

"Run now!" I yelled, pulling at Tian and Yue, as we all ran away from the gang.

"Aren't they…"

"They'll rip off our heads!" I screamed, not daring to look back.

"What is the point of those things?!" Tian asked, as we ran but I can hear the gang running after us.

"Again, big lipped alligator moment!" I yelled back. "They come out of no where and bring everything to a grinding halt!"

"I swear, when we get to the castle…" Tian groaned.

"Whatever you're gonna say, you're gonna forget as soon as we see Jareth again." Yue pointed out.

"…. So?" Tian asked, but we ran into a dead end.

"Damn it!" Nihil screamed in frustration.

"And they're coming!" That's it, we're dead; death by big lipped alligator moment.

"Climb up!" We looked up to see Hoggle and he threw a rope down to us.

"Oh thank god!" I cheered, looking behind us to see the bouncing heads of the fire gang. "Yue, Tian, hurry and climb up!" No one argued as we climbed up one by one and we can hear the fire gang shouting angrily.

"What're you doing here, Hoggle?" Yue asked, as I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. "I thought you weren't getting into this again."

"Well…" Hoggle said, rubbing his arm.

"Thanks for saving us!" I cheered and I hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, seriously. One wrong move with we fought them and..." Tian shuddered at the thought if the fire gang actually caught us.

"Thanks again, Hoggle." Nihil said, and I noticed that look on her face. Oh no!

"Wait!" I yelled, but too late. Nihil kissed his head and a trapdoor opened and we all fell down into a slide tunnel. "How many holes are we gonna fall into?!" I screamed, really how many holes does this place have?!

"Seriously, enough holes already!" Yue yelled behind me.

"Now where are we?" Tian asked. We quickly shot out of the hole and I summoned my glider and somehow managed to catch everyone and landed kind of smoothly on a patch of land but…

"Argh! It's stinks!" I screamed, covering my nose but that didn't help.

"The bog of eternal stench…" Nihil groaned, looking almost as green as her hair.

"Urgh! _This_ is the bog Hoggle mentioned?!" Tian shouted, as she and her twin tried their best to block the god, awful smell. I mean, it's worse than a guy's locker room by a hundred.

"What's the quickest way out…" Yue asked, looking around.

"Well, I would fly us out but… we have too many people." I said, looking at everyone.

"Or we can go over the bridge there." Nihil answered, pointing to a bridge nearby.

"Oh no, not this again…" Hoggle groaned.

"Not what again?" Tian asked, as well looked down at Hoggle.

"Something wrong, Hoggle?"

"Um… nothing." Hoggle muttered. I looked around thought but didn't see the fox knight.

"Where's Sir Didymus?"

"Him? Oh, he's off somewhere training to be stronger than Ludo, I think." Hoggle said.

"Well, okay. We should keep moving." Nihil said, and we quickly crossed the bridge. We walked into a forest away from the bog and thankfully our noses were still working.

"Something seems really off with Hoggle." Tian whispered.

"What do you mean?" Yue asked, and I thought a bit. If this is kind of following the movie then something else is gonna happen planned by Jareth.

"How he just conveniently appeared? He's acting strange right now…" Tian pointed out.

"Anna, you okay?" Nihil asked, looking to me.

"Yeah, just thinking. I remember a dream sequence but really I keep forgetting how it began." I said, shrugging. "I remember making fun of it at once point with my friends and comparing it with Snow White but…" I shook my head, "it had something to do with a peach."

"Okay, we just avoid peaches, simple enough." Yue said, simply.

"Is that limited to peaches though?" Tian asked.

"No idea. With Snow White it was an apple; ate a poison apple and just fall down dead." I said, shrugging as Nihil sighed a little.

"I do remember one thing about the dream thing; Jareth is in there and will try to stall for time." Nihil said, I'm glad at least Nihil is here to remind me about things.

"Okay, so we definitely need to stay away from peaches." Tian pointed out.

"I don't recall seeing any fruit at all, so we might be good." Yue pointed out and she did have a point.

"Still, we shouldn't risk it. Especially if Mirath is involved." Tian answered and I nodded.

"Come to think of it… in the movie… apart from the peach I don't see any food growing down in this place." I said but someone's stomach growls. We looked to Nihil who was blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess we haven't eaten for a while." Nihil said, and she's right. Chip and Dale were going to make some food for everyone since only a few of us can even move but we left before the food even came. Even Tian's stomach started growling in harmony with Nihil's, but Tian just laughed weakly.

"You should've eaten before we left the house." Yue said.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?" Tian said, shrugging. " 'Sides, it probably wouldn't have mattered anyway, we've been here for several hours."

"I think even more than that." I said, thinking of the tuna sandwiches Sora makes. "I miss Sora's tuna fish sandwiches now."

"Taios's hamburgers…" Nihil sighed, a longing look on her face.

"Cheese burgers…"

"Peanut butter cups and mustard…" Nihil and I stared at Yue when she said this. Peanut butter cups and mustard; who eats that stuff that's not pregnant?

"Um….."

"Are you pregnant?" Nihil asked, making Yue blush madly.

"No! Kuroi and I aren't even at the holding hands stage!" Yue shouted, her face looking as red as the clothes on her outfit.

"Man is that true." Tian muttered.

"I just found myself with an unusual appetite when my heart returned to my body is all!" Yue argued.

"Just saying." Nihil said.

"You guys hungry?" Hoggle said, finally catching up to us.

"Kind of, yes." I said, trying to talk over my growling stomach.

"Yeah, I could eat a horse." Tian answered, as Yue sighed. "What?" Still, Hoggle held out a small box.

"There's some raspberries inside, you guys can share." Okay, this is screaming trap but my growling stomach is screaming over my logic head.

"Thanks." I said, taking the box.

"Ooooh! They look good." Tian said, as I opened it. They looked like they were freshly cleaned and perfectly ready to eat.

"Sweet, I haven't had these in a long time." I popped one into my mouth and it tasted to good.

"Looks safe enough." Nihil said, taking one for her. The twins shared a quick smile before taking a berry and popped one into their mouths.

"Not bad." Tian commented, as she chewed. Well, it was good until I swallowed when I got a strange after taste, which hit me so hard I felt dizzy.

"Oh god…"

"My head feels funny…" Nihil groaned holding her head.

"Whoa…" Tian muttered, a hand over her eyes as Yue tried to shake off her dizziness.

"I feel… dizzy…" Yue groaned, as Tian collapsed onto the ground. I was kind of graceful in my fall since I lowered myself to lie down on the dirt and Nihil leaned against a tree before sliding down it. I only managed to say 'my head is spinning' before passing out and hearing a thud as Yue probably fell over too. What happened next, I'm a little embarrassed to say but who cares. I'm in _Labyrinth_ for goodness sake. Still, being in what looks like a masquerade ball and now dressed in a dark pink and black dress with a bunch of frills and I can feel a bow in my hair; I only had one thing to say.

"Okay, when did I get dropped into _Phantom of the Opera_?" I mean, what else can I say. I vaguely remember what was going on but I really needed to find a familiar face. The music played and it was that song from when Sarah was in this dream but I don't remember what the song was. Then I saw a familiar face, Jareth. I was standing in the crowd and started to gesture toward me. "Okay, one familiar face." I probably should've turn and ran away but it's Jareth but I followed after Jareth. But like, in the movie as soon as I get close enough, he vanishes. "Huh? Where'd he go?" I still kept looking around for him. It felt like my head was clouded and really it just focused on him. Finally, after another minute of looking I saw Jareth again and walked over to him again; hopefully he won't vanish again. But once I got to Jareth, so did Tian and well… seeing as she's a good friend and kind of needs guy love… "Tian… um… why don't you two have the first dance?"

"W…well, if you insist." Tian said, a little nervous but took Jareth's hand. I have to admit, Tian looked awesome in her dress. It was a two-piece dress in her usual blue color that showed a lot of skin but it worked for her. I was kind of felt jealous of Tian as she danced with Jareth but I had to remember I'd dance with him next and really that got me excited. I didn't really notice the other partiers moving away from us and making room for the two dancers. Finally, Tian's dance ended and I jumped into dance with Jareth. I felt a little déjà vu as I danced with Jareth but I couldn't put my finger on it; I was just having too much fun.

"You know Tian, this isn't all that bad." I said, looking to Tian, who stood to the side watching us; maybe waiting for her turn again.

"I know!" Tian squeed happily. Suddenly two new voices yelled over the crowd.

"I think I see them!"

"Anna!" Tian and I looked to see Yue and Nihil running to us, both dressed for the party and a dance with Jareth. Nihil wore a simple yet slightly Chinese style dress that was yellow and white with white stars on it with her green hair now wavy. Yue's dress made her look like elfish princess from Tolkien's books.

"Oh hey, Nihil." I said, smiling at her. "Did you come to dance with Jareth? It's fun."

"Anna, wake up! Listen to yourself!" Nihil shouted.

"What? But this is a lot of fun." I reasoned. Really, I wouldn't mind sharing Jareth with the others; in fact maybe Jareth is better than Taios for Nihil.

"Sis!" Yue yelled, going to her twin.

"It's really nice, Yue." Tian said, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Ugh!" I was a little scared to see Yue summoning her bowsword. "We just gotta smash our way outta here right?"

"Yeah but…" Nihil looked to me with a look of almost pity, why pity? I'm having so much fun! "Not sure what'll happen to Tian and Anna. They're still stuck in this state."

"Come on, Nihil. It's really fun." I said, leaving Jareth so she could dance with him. Instead, Nihil pulled me away from him and shook me by my shoulders.

"Remember Riku already! The one you've had a crush on and fell in love with since you were nine! Are you really willing to give all that up now?!" Nihil asked, furious and a little worried at the same time.

"Riku…" At once it hit me, Riku! My boyfriend is still out there and all he's done for me. My mind cleared, the severity of the situation returned. How much time had we spent here? We have to leave but first, gotta wake up Tian. "Tian, wake up! It's an emergency!"

"What, you were just saying it was fun." Tian said, and I noticed a dazed look on her face. Did I look like that? Never mind, more important things!

"That's it, I'm going for a different approach." I was surprised to see Yue slap Tian across the face, I mean I thought Yue was the kinder of the twins but then again we're in a serious moment; gotta do anything to wake her up.

"What just happened?" Tian asked, looking normal and holding her red cheek.

"Welcome back to reality, Tian." I answered, smiling a little.

"Nicely done, Yue." Nihil smiled, summoning her keyblades. "Now then, lets get out of here before these two become love sick zombies again.

"Um… kind of lost but we are not zombies!" I yelled back, as she smiled a little.

"Well, in spite of everything, at least I got to dance with a good-looking guy." Tian said, and we stared at her.

"Really glad to see you've got your priorities in order…" Yue sighed and really I don't blame her.

"Now, lets hurry and wake up!" Nihil quickly smashed the wall and I woke up with a start. Okay, I never got this in the movie and it's even worse. How did we end up in the junkyard!? "Gross!" I screamed, jumping out from the pile I was lying on.

"Really?" Tian said, giving an exasperated sigh.

"At least we got out. Do we want to know how long we were out?" Yue asked, but I couldn't hear Lunar in my head. That's odd…

"I don't…"

"There you are!" We looked to see Lunar running to us, looking really worried and panicked. "I've been looking for you guys. I don't get how I was ejected from Anna's heart and all but that doesn't matter. We have less than an hour to get to that castle!"

"What?!" Nihil shouted, not freaking out and I was too inside. We have to go through the town, into the castle, find Jareth, and defeat him… can we do it within less than an hour?

"How long have we been gone?" I asked, really I was very scared to ask how long we had been dreaming.

"Nearly two hours." Lunar answered. Oh god… we really are in deep trouble.

"How much farther are we?!" Tian asked, clearly worried and scared.

"Over there!" I pointed to the castle, which wasn't that far away but we still have to go through one more thing. "We should be able to get there in no time. We just have to get through the Goblin City."

"It shouldn't be too difficult as long as Jareth doesn't know we're awake." Nihil pointed out, but knowing Jareth, he'll find out we're awake anyway. Lunar seemed to think so too.

"Oh, he'll know. His spies are everywhere so you'd better hurry." Lunar pointed out before going back into my heart.

"Let's hurry! If there are more obstacles, we gotta rush this." At once we ran to the gates of the Goblin City and made it inside without any trouble.

"Wow, quaint…" Tian muttered as we made our way through the city.

"I'm expecting guards or something." Yue pointed out.

"You might wanna jinx us here guys…" I whispered but we really didn't need to worry. We saw a bunch of goblin guards being chased by rolling rocks.

"Ludo help…" We looked to see Ludo near the door to the castle and seeming to growl to summon more rocks.

"Guess he's been getting the guards down while we were away." Nihil said, looking amazed but pleased. "That's pretty cool."

"Wondered where he ran off too." Yue said, as we made our way into the castle thanking Ludo on the way.

"Hey, if it helps us, I'm not complaining." Tian pointed out.

"I never said I was complaining."

"Come on, we gotta hurry!" I yelled at them and we ran through the castle and finally found the throne room but it was completely empty. It didn't help matters as we saw a clock showing how much time we had left and sadly we only have about ten minutes left before we lose.

"Jareth's in that room." We turned to see Hoggle standing near a doorway. Hoggle looked so depressed, I really felt bad for him. "Sorry, I had you guys eat those things… I just."

"It's okay." Nihil said, with an understanding smile. "Jareth forced you, right?"

"Don't worry, we saw that bog, we can't really blame anyone for wanting to avoid that." Tian said, as Yue and I nodded.

"Don't blame yourself, okay." Yue said, kindly as Hoggle nodded.

"Th…thank you."

"Now then, let's finish this." I said, pointing my thumb to the clock so they could see how much time we had left.

"Where did our time go?!" Nihil shouted shocked.

"Again, we fell asleep remember."

"Still…"

"What happened at the end of the movie?" Tian asked, looking to me.

"Does it matter? We still have Mirath to worry about." Yue pointed out.

"Well, from the sounds of it, everything else happened similarly to the film." Tian said, as I nodded.

"In the movie, Jareth kind of has a song as Sarah is trying to get to her little brother in a 3D maze." I stated. "Then the world starts to crumble since Jareth's powers are getting a little messed up. We have to beat him there, then this whole mess is over."

"Well, that doesn't sound so hard." Yue said, but Tian, Nihil, and I stared at her.

"Don't jinx it, Yue! Especially since we don't have much longer lift."

"Well, let's go in." I said, and lead the way into the weird 3D maze. It's one thing to see it in a movie or even a picture; real life is kind of scary. You can't tell which position you're in and if you turn a corner, you don't know where you'll end up.

"Are we up or down?" Nihil asked, putting a hand on the wall as it to hold on to something physical.

"It probably doesn't matter here." Tian replied, looking around.

"We should probably stick together." Yue suggested, wary and again can't blame her. Jareth can be anywhere to ambush us. "This place looks like it's easy to get lost in."

"If Taios was here…" But Nihil didn't answer; as she braved to look over the edge of the landing we were standing on to see Jareth beneath us. "Argh!" She dashed to hit her back against the wall and keep as far away from Jareth as possible. "Goblin King!" I looked over the edge and Jareth was gone. I couldn't hear the song that he sings during this part since we're kind of following the movie but nothing happened. Tian, though, stood wide-eyed and turning redder than the poison apple given to Snow White And Yue rolled her eyes.

"Ugh!" Tian's only reply to this was to shrug.

"When a guy has it, he has it." Tian reasoned. I have to admit, she's right but I had to keep screaming, 'I have Riku' in my head to keep my brain from fogging up because of the Goblin King.

"We're in trouble if we lose!" Yue yelled at her twin and I looked down to see the door, and opening to the deep center of the labyrinth.

"I have to agree with Tian, but we only got a few minutes and well…" I looked over the edge again. Two things are likely to happen; we land safely or we die. Probably the first choice will happen; doubt Mirath would kill us like this and it is a part of the movie. "This is a part of the movie so…" I jumped over the edge and once I went through the doorway in the floor, I started floating. I turned to look up behind me to see Nihil, Tian, and Yue floating down behind me and we landed in a distorted looking area with floating rocks and what not. Then from the shadows came Jareth, dressed all in white and… did his pants get tighter?! I'm sure we blushed in unison.

"Oh my balls!" I screamed, taking a step back. "Those pants… God…" Nihil was muttering under her breath but her eyes stared at Jareth and shamelessly looking at his pants.

"No, I have a boyfriend… a loyal… emo, no! I have a loyal boyfriend!" Nihil scolded herself. The twins were just as flustered, even Yue, who is probably the most composed of us blushed to the point she and Tian's faces looked like a pair of tomatoes.

"How does he get in those pants?"

"He was… sewed into them maybe…" Yue tried to answer her sister, and I think we were doomed as Jareth moved closer to us.

"Now, you four; I've been very generous with you all. But you already know I can be cruel." Jareth said, staring at us.

"Wait," I stopped blushing and it took all my will power not to look down at his pants but his face was so handsome too, "how are you generous?"

"Everything!" Jareth shouted. "I could've let Mirath come in but no, this is my domain and I shall do what I wish."

"Must keep mind focused here…" Nihil said, gripping her Wayfinder.

"So I was onto something with that personal harem thing…" Tian muttered getting even redder than before. Poor Yue, looked ready to burst and muttered something like, 'I like Kuroi' over and over again. Before, I thought I would died when the Keyblade War happens, I thought I'd die saving Riku; I even thought I may die from losing my memories. Now, I may actually die because of a guy with giant balls in his tight pants; this is just sad. I swallowed a bit and hid my blush as best as I could when I looked up at Jareth.

"We've been through so much now. So we're here to…"

"Stop." Jareth said, holding up a hand. "Look what I'm offering you all." He held up his hands and four crystal balls appeared. "I'm giving you your dreams."

"…I don't wanna be part of a harem…" Nihil whimpered, at this point now I wouldn't mind if she shouted her undying love for Taios. If she snaps out of it, we all can and we'll be saved. Hope Taios doesn't find out, though. I'd make me feel like I owe him.

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want." Jareth tempted and Tian, the ever so wise one only said this.

"Ah…. I…." She looked ready to crack and I shook her.

"No, must resist!" I yelled but I wasn't faring as well either since I was blushing again.

"Taios…" Nihil whispered, holding her Wayfinder close to her. "Where are you when I need you?" But I think thinking of Taios was enough, or her connection to him through the Wayfinder because she looked up at Jareth with a serious look but it still had a blush. "Okay, no. We can't! We're not going to be a part of this weird harem!"

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." Jareth urged, ignoring Nihil's declaration.

"Well, we're doomed…" Tian concluded.

"Told you that line was a winner." I said, almost squeeing.

"No!" Nihil yelled, her blush gone and glaring at Jareth. "You have no power over us!"

"I beg to disagree." Tian muttered.

"Ugh!" Yue groaned.

"Come on, Yue." Nihil urged. "A little help would be nice. Anna and Tian seem to be out of commission."

"Well, if words don't help…" Yue quickly summoned her bowsword. "Beat 'em into submission." That snapped me out of my daze and I remembered; not only are our physical lives are on the line but also our hearts. Maybe this is a way to keep our hearts imprisoned. "You have no power over us! You just make illusions to make us submit!"

"Is that really so bad…?" Tian asked, great she's still stuck in this.

"Yeah!" I yelled!

"Sis…" Yue said, an exasperated look on her face. "Summon you keyblade.. fight with us… and I might not hit you again."

"Fine…" Tian sighed.

"I think that's enough." Suddenly everything disappeared and we stood back on the same hill we started on. That voice though, I only heard it once but it scared me even now.

"Who's there?!" I shouted, summoning Lunar Wish.

"It can't be…" Nihil gasped but she looked a mix of anger and horror. To the distance, Mirath stood at a distance but I couldn't see her face.

"It's funny," She said, smirking, "to see how much each of you can fall so easily for sweet words and a nice body."

"You're not Mirath! Who are you?!" Nihil shouted, summoning her keyblades.

"What's going on here?" Yue asked, and I don't blame her. Nihil looked so angry and furious but I don't understand this. I've never seen her look this angry before. But what really surprised me was that Mirath turned into girl dressed in black and red; her flowing, long, black hair made me think of Nihil for a second and she smirked.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Nihil." Her voice was smooth and welcoming but it brought a bad chill down my spine.

"You!" Nihil charged at the girl but when she made to strike, the girl turned into black paint. "Another fake. I thought I got rid of her already."

"You mean, Lunar's darkness? But you said…" I said, but Nihil answered me sharply.

"I know, that's why I'm wondering how she's even alive. And why did she have to involve Tian and Yue." Nihil asked, and she looked guilty. Like it was her fault that they got involved.

"I can guess why Yue would be here. But…" Tian said, looking to her sister.

"She likes pretending to be other people." Nihil said, gripping her fist. "She pretended to be my friend just to mess with me."

"Maybe the reason why you were brought into this, Tian, is because of your connection to Yue." I answered. "Makes a little bit of sense."

"Why not? She clearly knew about me." Yue shrugged.

"She was born from Lunar remember." I said, looking to them. "When Lunar was purified, that darkness went into someone else who life's just as long and travels through other dimensions. If she didn't know you, I'd question where Taios likes to take his vacations."

"Okay the, we just kick her ass. Easy enough."

"Problem," Nihil said, not looking at us, "She's probably not here. The paint… it's just a temp-clone she made. She probably watched this while thing happen on a different world. Believe me, I know her style. Little spoiled princess doesn't like to get her hands dirty unless she knows she can win."

"Still, we're alive and that's what matters right now. Anyway," I looked to Tian, "were you really going to submit to Jareth?" At once, Tian blushed again.

"H…hey, like I said, that's the closest thing I got to dancing with a good-looking man. So far Riku ain't budging."

"They're 'somewhat' together, which is probably why he's not budging." Yue whispered to Nihil and me.

"Ah." I said, nodding. "I guess makes sense on why I snapped out of it quicker."

"Yes, having a date in dog form and seeing the fairy lights." Nihil said, smirking at me. "You still owe me for setting that all up for you and Riku at the time."

"Better than those too." Yue said, shrugging. "Apparently, according to Sora, after they took care of Xemnas Riku started like he was gonna make a heartfelt confession but chickened out in the last minute, he ended up saying 'I, uh…'." This made Nihil snicker a little.

"Oh how Riku confessed to Anna…"

"I think its time we all go home and swear never to talk about Jareth and his tight pants to anyone else." I interrupted Nihil, quickly as the blush returned but for different reasons. "Unless we're all in a locked room… a sound proof locked room."

"Agreed." Tian said, as well blushed in embarrassment. Really we started at those balls and if… no! don't imagine Riku in them! He's already hot!

"No complaints here." Nihil said, blushing as she played with the hem of her skirt. "If Taios finds out about this…"

"The world may end?"

"Maybe…"

"So long as Kuroi doesn't find out, I'm happy." Yue agreed.

"Okay. Well at leas it was fun today." I said, looking at them. "Minus the whole running for our lives bit. But that's kind of normal."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you guys." Nihil said smiling.

"Yeah, it was… relatively fun." Yue said, trying to find the words to describe this mess.

"It was really nice to meet you, Nihil." Tian said, and Nihil nodded.

"You too."

"Looks like we kept our promise." I said, looking to Tian. "All be it while the Sora I know is bedridden from a week worth of swimming we had to do in Atlantica."

"Which reminds me, how did you recover so fast?" Nihil asked me.

"Lots of Curaga spells and potions, my friend." I said, patting her shoulder. "They work wonders. Anyway," I summoned Lunar Wish and looed a Tian and Yue, "let's send you guys home before anything weird happens again."

"Yeah." Tian said, nodding.

"See you later then!" Yue said, as Nihil smiled.

"Hope to see you guys soon. And good luck." Nihil said, waving as I got Lunar Wish ready.

"Yeah, hope we see each other… hopefully not when our lives are on the line." I added in. Quickly, I used Lunar to summon a beam of light and it sent Tian and Yue back to the islands; at least I hope so but I'll depend on Kingdom Hearts on this one.

"We should hurry back too." Nihil said, and I agree. I wonder how long we've gone.

"Yes." I opened a portal and we jumped in to land in my room.

"There you guys are!" Chip yelled at us, looking angry. "You're supposed to be resting!"

"Sorry, we had a little mix up." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah, you what happened…"

"No!" I covered Nihil's mouth. "You said you wouldn't say anything!"

"No I didn't." Nihil grinned as I stared at her.

"What happened?" Dale asked, as I shook my head.

"Nothing!" Man, really hope Nihil doesn't tell anyone. But this is one of the most interesting trip so far but not going to share Amy and Amanda. This will be a secret adventure just between us girls… as long as Nihil keeps her mouth shut about this. At least until I get the courage to tell Riku myself.

* * *

Anna: Finally! Excuse me! (runs out to burn the dress again)

Nihil: Anyway, what's with the panel idea?

Crystal: I'm glad you asked. You see, for every omake one shot chapter, there will be a panel chapter for people to ask you any question... as long as it doesn't involve spoilers. For those who have questions, you can put it on a review, PM me, or even send me a note of DeviantArt. But anyway, I want to make a shout out to Alexfuji18 for helping me with this and thanks. :) For those who want to make an appearance in the omakes... well, I'll have to decide. The OCs have to have an already existing Fanfic so you can't make an OC just for the sake of appearing in here. Other than that, it's okay. Hope to see the questions you have for the Kingdom Hearts OCs and also hope you like this. Anyway, see you next time in Panel 1!


	2. Panel Chapter 1

Panel 1

(at a long table, Crystal, Anna, Nihil, Nixar, Oliver, Penelope, and Lunar sat with microphones and water bottles.)

Crystal: Hey everyone!

Anna: Should you tell them?

Crystal: Yes, as you all probably know, I posted an AN earlier saying I may discontinue my Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction series. Well, thanks to the support of everyone, I will not discontinue it and keep going. Thanks you guys! (waves at the screen. For the support, I'd like to list everyone who has told me not to stop both on this site and of Deviantart.

obsessed-beyond-reason2001

devildog452

REDROBINS007

Infinitestories

NightmareOnElmStreetFan

Mysterygirl145

DJpaigeDJ

SmileRen

NinjaMonkeyGirl2013

Dark-Momento-Mori

Piplup88908

MoonDancer89

~Himeka-wolfie

Tarious123

rosaria21

Nixar: we owe you guys a lot.

Penelope: yeah, without you guys, Oliver and I won't get to really show ourselves that much.

Oliver: so three cheers for you guys!... and a chocolate cake for me. (Penelope quickly swipes a slice of cake)

Crystal: anyway, our first question is from NinjaMonkeyGirl2013 and it's for Nihil. "Nihil, you love Taios, but does your relationship get frustrating sometimes? Or a lot of times? Depending on your situation. If so, can you go into detail on the level of frustration and what makes it so irascible?"

Nihil: well, that's a good question. Usually we're okay so the frustration is pretty low. During the days when Taios was really emo, I really got mad at him and ignored him for a full day until he calmed down. That's when I made the whole rule about me not hugging or kissing him for a whole if he acts emo. I'd have to say the times when I get annoyed with Taios the most is when he thinks I need to lean on him all the time or have his strength when I can't do a certain thing. So really again, it depends on the situation. Taios is getting less emo but he does try to help me a bit too much.

Anna: Wow, improvements no doubt….

Nixar: well, he is dong it for Nihil…

Crystal: ^^; next question is from Piplup88908. "Anna, are you really gonna kill Taios after this adventure? And if you are, will Nihil stop you?"

Anna: I couldn't kill Taios even if I tried. First off, Crystal wouldn't allow it. Second, I wouldn't get my hands dirty. And Third, really Taios can be good when he wants to be.

Nihil: that and I'd stop her from attacking Taios if needed. Taios wouldn't willingly hurt a friend and he does think of Anna as a friend even if she's a little annoyed with him. (smiles happily as Anna rolls her eyes)

Nixar: and I'm the only single person here.

Lunar: I wanna be single…

Nixar: you don't count, Lunar. You're relationship with Attair is still being decided by Crystal.

Oliver: yeah, count yourself lucky. You don't have to deal with Penelope.

Penelope: what did you say?

Oliver: nothing.

Nihil: (chuckles) got out of that one quickly huh.

Oliver: (glares) don't make me tell Anna what you and Taios do when you're alone.

Anna: (interested) what?

Nihil: nothing.

Crystal: okay. Next question is for me but from a guest so I don't know her name. "Which couple is more dysfunctional, Nihil and Taios or Lunar and Attair?" Okay, I can't say too much because of spoilers. For one thing Taios and Nihil are doing their best…. They're learning while Lunar and Attair's relationship is to be decided. For right now they may be dating but who says I'm going to keep it that way. It's clear that Lunar needs time so maybe I'll have them be just friends for now.

Lunar: (hopeful) really?

Crystal: yeah, we get enough lovey-dovey from Taios and Nihil. I don't think we need another couple.

Penelope: what about me and Oliver?

Crystal: you guys are pretty soft and you're relationship will be explained later. So yeah, this is our mini panel. Join us next time in the next Omake chapter, where Anna is forced to stay with Taios in a world and she can't leave until she gets along with him…. this was Nihil's doing.

Nihil: what?!

Anna: (glares) you made me do what?

Nihil:…. Taios! (runs for help)

Anna: get back here! (runs after her)

Crystal: excuse me. (runs after them) Anna, you are not making Nihil change her mind! This is an Omake chapter!

Nixar: guess that leaves us to end it off.

Lunar: Well, thanks for the support you guys gave Crystal. She can keep on writing now because of you guys so we owe you a lot.

All the cast: thank you and see you next time!


End file.
